Randomness
by SkeletonSlayer13
Summary: I had a few random thoughts in mind, so I wrote this story. Randmoness attacks someone on the hyper force, can't really summarize any better. The story sucks and I don't know why I posted it. I won't be surprised if I see a lot of flames.


WARNING: COMPLETELY CONFUSING STORY WITH NO PLOT! IF YOU ARE ONE OF THOSE WHO HATES THESE KINDS OF STORIES, I STRONGLY RECOMMEND YOU TO NOT READ…AND IF YOU DO, DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU! That and it has complete randomness. I made this cause I had it stuck in my mind all day and failed a few tests because of it.

Not one of my best stories, I feel terrible for writing it, but I did anyway. Hope you like it...sigh

* * *

It was a calm, peaceful day at the super robot.

No screaming citizens, no rampaging formless, it was just peaceful and quiet.

Chiro was in his room, reading a sun riders comic, Nova was playing some weird holographic game with Sprx, Gibson was planning another lecture to torture the team with (MUHAHAHA!), and-_surprisingly shocking( A/N don't even know if that's a word)- _Otto was working on another invention.

Antauri was in his room meditating until, he felt a strange presence. Then out of nowhere,well,possibly out of the darkness of his room, a rock hit him in the head. The silver monkey turned around.

"Is anyone there?"

No response...

He shrugged off the feeling-and surprisingly, forgot about the rock-he went back to meditating. Not long after, he felt the same presence, and a rubber duck hit his head.

He activated his magenta ghost claws. "I'm warning you! Show yourself...strange rock, rubber duck throwing creature!" (Told you, completely OOC! Wait no I didn't, sorry).

Out of the darkness of his room came out a...a...a bunny? _A bunny? A bunny is doing all of this._ Antauri thought to himself how a bunny could do something this.

He deactivated his ghost claws and stared at the rabbit. The rabbit gave Antauri the big, puppy dog eyes. He gave the bunny a small smile and sighed. Suddenly, the bunny jumped on Antauri and his screams-laughs?-filled the entire super robot.

* * *

The team stopped gallivanting with their joyous activities when they heard a painful scream combined with joyful laugh coming from Antauri's room!

"**Antauri!**" Everyone ran to Antauri's room and Chiro bust the door open.

"Uhhh, kid I think the door was unlocked..." "Does it look like I really care, **where's-"** was all the Chiro could get out when they heard the soft chuckling coming from the corner of Antauri's room. The team rushed to see Antauri with a smile bigger than Otto's usual smile (Yikes!).

"Antauri, are you okay?" Chiro crouched down so he could be eye level with his mentor and gave him a concerned look-despite the fact that Antauri had a huge smile on his face.

"Yep, I'm alright there's just one thing I gotta say?"

"Of course, we're all ears." Antauri leaned towards Chiro's face so their eyes would be completely looking into the others. "Um, Antauri why-" "**DO YOU KNOW WHERE THE FRENCH DUDE FROM NORWAY HID MY WAFFLES? I HAVE TO TAKE THEM BACK TO THE CAR WASH TOMORROW FOR SHOW AND TELL!**"

Chiro backed away. He turned his gaze towards the chief of science, Gibson. "Can-can someone explain something? Why is Antauri being so-so-so..."

He couldn't find the words for it. So with the help from an anonymous author and her magical powers of the dictionary, Chiro got the word he was looking for.

"Random, he's being completely random." The entire team turned their attention to Antauri and sighed.

**"Why are you waffle wishes staring at my talking DS?!"**

* * *

Gibson dragged Antauri to the sick bay, ignoring his idiotic randomness.

**"I WILL ASK YOU AGAIN, WHY DO TOASTERS PLAY HOCKEY IN THE MIDDLE OF GROUND HOG'S DAY WHILE SINGING THE CANADIAN NATIONAL ANTHEM?!"**Antauri was waving his arms like a lunatic, while Gibson dragging him by his tail. Chiro and the rest of the team kept giving Antauri a concerned look-and trying to avoid falling on the floor, laughing themselves to death.

"What do you think happened to him? Antauri's never like this, he's almost as random as Otto." Sprx had pointed out.

"Well, I'm not that random Sprx."

The team walked into the sick bay, and saw Antauri with wires stuck to his head, tied in a chair with duck tape on his mouth. He was struggling his the chair, muffling random phrases.

"Hey, Brain Strain, you figure out what's wrong with Antauri?"

"Would you please stop calling me that!? And yes, I have figured out what's wrong with Antauri, it was really very simple. You see, Antauri has be possessed by a ghostly apparition which says complete non sense and takes the shape of a rabbit."

Sprx, Nova, and Otto looked at Gibson with confused glares. Thank goodness Chiro had an idea on what he meant.

"He means, there's a random ghost in Antauri's body that takes the shape of a bunny..."

**"Oh..."** Everyone gave an embarrassed look, except for Gibson, who crossed his arms and gave a great big "Hmmf!"

"So, how do we get the ghosty out?" Otto asked. Everyone averted their eyes to Gibson, hoping he would know what to do.

"I'm afraid I don't know what to do." Gibson commented grimly.

**"I know what to do!"**

Everyone looked towards the doorway to see a girl with black hair and pale blue highlights in them, tied in three pigtails standing there. She wore a school outfit with black Mary Jane's.

"Who are you?" Chiro asked the strange girl.

"I'm just a random character that got dumped into the story a few seconds ago."

"Wait, we're in a story?" Sprx asked, unbelieving.

"Yep, and a real random one at that. Unfortunately, your friend is a victim of the author's randomness."

"And you said you can help our friend?" Chiro looked at Antauri for a second and looked at the girl.

"Yep, just one thing, do you have a metal bat?"

Why on Shuggazoom would you need a-" "Look do you have one or not?!"

Gibson nodded and went into his closet and grabbed his metal bat. He handed it to the really weird girl, and she pulled the tape off of Antauri's mouth and stared at him.

**"WHY ARE KEYBOARDS ALWAYS SNOWBOARDING IN TEXAS WITH PANDAS?"**

The girl rolled her eyes and, unexpectedly, whacked Antauri in the back of the head, unconscious. She untied Antauri and carried him in her arms.

"Why did you just do that?"

"Duh, we have to bring him to the author."

"Wait, you still didn't tell us your name."

"I don't know my own name, just call me...uhhh, Dawn."

And with that, Dawn and the rest of the team walked out of the robot, looking for the really random author of this stupid and crappy story (yes I have low self esteem).

* * *

The author was writing her ridiculous story while listening to anime music at the same time; trying to write and figure out why anime music is so addicting. She didn't even notice the door behind her bust open.

The hyper force walked towards her chair when they heard weird music. The author turned around to see the hyper force and one of her own random characters.

The author had shoulder length black hair tied in two pig tails and wore an orange T-shirt with green shorts. She also had really colorful sneakers which looked like they were dipped into a rainbow. The author stared at her own character than looked at the metal bat she was holding.

She sighed and said,"So, you want me to turn Antauri back to his serious old self and stop this retarded story..."

The team stared at the author. Why was she giving up so easily? Doesn't she know that she can stop them easily? And where did she get those colorful shoes?

"Ummm, well yeah, but why are you giving up so easily?" Dawn asked.

"This story's becoming complicated to write, I can't think of a good enough ending. I'm so desperate, I have to put myself in it. I could be working on the anime music thing right now."

"So, why did you write the story in the first place?" Chiro asked, very befuddled.

"Look, do you want me to change Antauri back or not?!" She yelled.

The team-still wanting a few more answers- nodded, and with a snap of her fingers, she changed Antauri back to his serious self. He opened his eyes and groaned.

"Ow, why does my head hurt and where are we?"

"You got hit in the head with a metal bat and we're in an author's house." Chiro explained to the silver monkey.

"Why was I hit in the head with-" "You were possessed by a random ghost that the author made, but she turned you back to your normal self." Otto ran to Antauri and gave him a big hug.

"Yay, your not talking about French dudes and waffles anymore!" Antauri looked over to Chiro.

"Exactly, _how_ random was I?"

"Trust me Antauri, you don't wanna know!" Sprx exclaimed

Antauri, involuntarily, nodded and the entire team (plus Dawn) looked at the author. Dawn walked up to the odd author and stood in front of her.

"Just one more thing." Dawn took the metal bat and whacked the author's head a few times before the author fell into unconsciousness. The team just stared at Dawn.

"What was that for!" Nova screamed, her eyes full of flames.

"I'm putting an end to this random story."

Dawn started typing an ending to the story using the computer and wrote, _and so, the hyper force and Dawn left the author's house and went back to the robot. The hyper force thanked Dawn for her help, and with that, she left the robot and disappeared into the darkness of the night, leaving the hyper force...for now._

Just as Dawn wrote it, it happened. The hyper force thanked her for all her help and she left, off to who knows where...

* * *

Dawn: COOLIO, AN OC WAS THE AUTHOR FOR A SHORT PERIOD OF TIME!

Me: Ow, what hit me?

Dawn: --slaps SkeletonSlayer13 across the face--Never ever make a story as random as that again... or as confusing.

Me: That's the reason I put the warning at the top. THIS WAS MY WORST STORY EVER!

Dawn: So why did you write it?

Me: --points to top of page-- that's why and I had nothing else to do. I had a few random thoughts in my head

Dawn: Oh...well you know I don't like to read!

Me: Too bad --pouts and bangs head against rock wall multiple times!

Gibson: Um, well R&R...it'll make SkeletonSlayer13 feel better about herself


End file.
